Phan Outed on the Radio Show
by OtakuFangirls-Ifunny
Summary: Dan is worried about what to do after Phan is outed live on the radio, and Phil comes to comfort him. Warning Smut


"Oh god! What am I going to do?" I kept repeating silently aloud as I rocked back and forth. I've been trying so hard to hide Phil and I's relationship from our fans. All that effort was in vain because I just outed us on the radio show. I thought that the camera wasn't on, because the internet news segment was playing, and I really wanted to kiss Phil so I did. He's been out of town for a week to see his family and he left me alone in the flat.

"There was some technical difficulty," is what they said to try and make an excuse to make themselves feel better about outing us. People have been blowing up our twitter and tumblr accounts and the phandom has probably spread that shit like wildfire. Phil keeps trying to tell me that it's okay, but I can tell that he's also stressed out and that he's just trying to calm me down so I don't have a panic attack. He keeps hugging me and running his hands through my hair.

"Phil, I'm fine now," I mumbled as I turned to face him and his blue eyes that you could just swim in. How did I end up with such a beautiful guy? I don't think that I'll ever find the answer to that question. All I did was just stare at my beautiful and perfect boyfriend. His soft black hair and his beautiful albino skin. I just love everything about him.

"Um...Dan, could you please stop staring at me like that? It's kinda turning me on," giggled Phil awkwardly as he tried to hide the blush on his face and the bulge that was forming down below. I smiled at the sight before me and I leaned in to kiss him. At first it was gentle and light, but then Phil decided that it was already time for one a bit more passionate and rough.

"I'm going to have to punish you for being such a tease," Phil smirked and started nibbling at the soft skin between my neck and collarbone. I don't know why, but everytime he bites me there it sends shivers down my spine.

"Phil, you can't leave a mark," I moaned a bit as Phil slowly moved his hand on my growing bulge. The look in his eyes told me that he was really going to toy with me tonight. I looked at him with eyes that were saying, "touch me more." He smirked and chuckled with deeper and extremely sexy voice of his. Slowly he started moving down toward my trousers kissing me all the way down. He looked at my trousers and pants and frowned.

"Stupid things are in the way," he said in a slightly annoyed sounding tone. He quickly removed both my trousers and pants. Phil smiled and chuckled, "I guess someone's happy to see me." I gave him this look like, "did you really just say that?"

Phil seemed to really enjoy my reactions to this game of teasing. I could tell that he saw the begging and pleading in my eyes. He brought his my mouth closer to my tip and started kissing it lightly, then he started licking it. I twitched slightly and started to make little moans.

"Please...Phil, I need more. I...I want you," I moaned and looked him in the eyes, "Phil, fuck me!" He smirked at my begging and then he licked his fingers and moved them towards my entrance. At first he decided to just tease me by rubbing his fingers around my entrance. I started to get impatient because of this constant teasing.

"Just put them in already!" I screamed in an impatient tone. Phil looked at me and I could clearly tell the he was enjoying my reactions to all of his teasing and toying with me. He turned and grabbed the lube off of the nightstand.

"Are you ready, Dan?" asked Phil as he was putting some lube on his fingers. I nodded and gave him a look that told him, "I want you." Slowly he moved one finger into my entrance and put it in. Twisting while moving it in and out and gradually gaining speed before putting in a second finger. Tiny moans started to escape my mouth as he picked up speed and was ready to put in a third finger.

"Just a bit longer and then you'll be ready for me. Right, Dan?" questioned Phil with a slightly wicked smirk on his face. Phil decided that it was now time to play with that spot.

"Ah...Phil, right...there," I moaned as he rubbed his fingers on that spot as he moved his fingers in and out. After a little more moving in and out, Phil pulled out his fingers, which made me whimper at the loss of pleasure. Phil leaned back with a big smirk on his face.

"If you want me, you have to work for it Dan," he said in the sexy tone of his. I crawled towards him and kissed him passionately. Our tongues danced together for a little bit. As I moved my hands down Phil's torso, he started to kiss me more passionately. It wasn't hard to remove his trousers, that were ready to come off. We stopped kissing and I moved down to his pants and took them off. Phil's beautiful erection was right before me.

All I could think of was how much I wanted Phil to feel good and that I would get Phil and his erection as soon as I finish working for it. Slowly I started kissing his tip with a few licks mixed in. After a small smirk, I opened my mouth and took in all of Phil into my mouth.

"Da...Dan you can...stop," moaned Phil after about a minute of me sucking on him. I stopped and took Phil out of my mouth and then grabbed the lube. Squirting some on to my hands and rubbed it on to Phil's rock hard erection. Phil slowly pushed me down on my back and then put my legs on to my shoulders.

"Are you ready, Dan?" Phil asked while looking at me with lust filled eyes. I looked at him nodded and said, "just fuck me already." With a smile on his face Phil started to slowly enter me. After he completely entered me, he didn't move for a few seconds so I could adjust. Slowly he started to move in and out. Once he heard my little moans he started to pick up the pace. He decided to go ahead and hit that spot.

"Ah….Phil..ah….right..there," I moaned as he hit deep inside me. Wanting and needing more of Phil, I wrapped my arms around Phil and pulled him closer to me. While smirking at my reaction, Phil kissed me and thrust into me harder. Suddenly Phil pulled out and laid down on his back. I whimpered at the loss of pleasure and looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"Ride me!" commanded Phil. I am more than willing to obey him. Whenever Phil decides to be aggressive, I just absolutely love it because it's so sexy. Slowly I got up and moved towards Phil. As I lowered myself onto Phil, he had a sexy smirk on his face. Phil leaned forward and kissed me passionately. Our tongues started their dance again. I started to move my hips up and down. After a minute, I picked up the pace.

"Da….Dan...wait...slow dow….down," moaned Phil as I was riding him. Suddenly I was pushed on to my back with Phil on top of me. Phil started thrusting deep inside of me at a fast pace.

"P...Phil...ah...don't….ah….stop," I moaned and grabbed Phil and pulled him closer. We kissed and let our tongues intertwine. Phil sped up the pace and started rubbing my length.

"Ah...ah...Phil…...I'm about...to cum," I moaned as Phil was thrusting into me.

"Me...too..Da...Dan," moaned Phil as he leaned closer to me.

"Phil…..ah….ahhh!" I screamed as I came all over mine and Phil's stomach.

"Ah…..Dan!" moaned Phil as he came inside me. I can feel it inside me, it's warm. Phil collapsed on to me completely out of breath.

"Um...Phil, you kind of need to take it out if you want to lay down," I chuckled. He looked at me with eyes that said, "why are you making me move?"

"Ugh...fine," sighed Phil as he pulled out and laid down next to me. After scooting next to Phil, I layed my head down on his chest and he put his arm around me. We laid silently for a minute.

"I love you, Phil," I whispered as I looked up towards my beautiful boyfriend. His soft black hair was messed up and out of place. Small beads of sweat all over his albino skin that I love so much.

"Dan, I love you more than words can ever express," Phil whispered back to me as he fixed my hair and then kissed my forehead. In the past I've wondered if we should let the fans see this couple side of us. Would they accept us or hate us? However, we don't have that choice anymore because we got outed on the radio show. There's probably thousands of questions and comments on my accounts and Phil's. I'm not sure if I'm ready to see what everyone has to say, but if Phil's there with me then I'm sure that we'll get through this.

For now though, I just want to enjoy this moment with Phil. We'll have to shower soon, but I think we'll take a nap first. Looking up at Phil, I could tell that it was nap time because he was already asleep. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and very soon I joined him.


End file.
